Crashed into You
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: Meredith leaves Seattle. Tragedy strikes while she is away and everything comes rushing back to her. She returns to Seattle to survey the damage in hopes to repair her own damaged life. MerDerMerMark friendship
1. Clarity

I don't own grey's. I wanted to try something dramatic for a change so here it is. I'm coming off a LONG LONG break due to writers block and hope this story actually takes off. Please R&R. Hopefully this will help me out!

_Epilogue_

_She stood staring into the Seattle Sky, letting the rain fall on her face to accompany the falling tears. Everything around her was spinning. Her world had been turned upside down within a matter of weeks. Now, no one's saying Meredith ever had it easy. With the abandonment issues, the mommy issues, the daddy issues, the tequila issues, well, let's just say, Meredith has issues. Lots and lots of issues. But this, this made her snap. She had been holding on by a thread for so long, and finally, the thread broke. She was spiraling out of control and she knew it. Instead of running to Joe's, she stopped right outside the doors of SGH and let the rain fall down on her. She hoped it would cleanse her. Wash her free from all the pain and suffering she had endured. Prayed for a fresh start. God knows, she needed it._

_She opened her eyes and was suddenly filled with a clarity she didn't recognize. Her mind was freed of her problems, the death of her mother, the death of Susan, the rejection of Thatcher...the love of Derek. She took a deep breath and smiled, finally understanding what it was she had to do. She couldn't drink away her problems, she couldn't run to Derek in hopes that he would fix her again. No. This time, she had to do something for herself. She had to release herself from her own guilt and pain. She had to leave. Leave her life in Seattle, leave her friends, leave Derek, and start over._


	2. Tragedy

I don't own grey's. I wanted to try something dramatic for a change so here it is. I'm coming off a LONG LONG break due to writers block and hope this story actually takes off. Please R&R. Hopefully this will help me out!

FIVE YEARS LATER

She was flipping through the channels when something caught her eye. Red flashed on the bottom of the screen: Breaking News. Bomb blows up hospital. Seattle, Washington. Rescuers searching for survivors. Her pulse began to race. She turned up the volume to hear what the news anchor was saying: "At 9 am this morning, a bomb was detonated within the walls of one Seattle, WA Hospital. Seattle Grace Hospital is being evacuated as we report, but no survivors have been found..." The remote control hit the floor.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was true. The hospital was literally sitting in one large pile of concrete. Every moment she ever spent within the walls of SGH flashed through her mind. Sitting at the nurses station doing homework as a kid, the first day of her internship, the first time she and Derek were together in the elevator. Her mind stopped at that thought. Derek. Oh my god, she thought, "Derek!" She screamed but didn't recognize her own voice. She began to run toward the wreckage, but a pair of strong arms pulled her close.

"Meredith," she heard the voice say her name, "Don't." She slowly looked up and right into the eyes of none other than Mark Sloan.

"Mark," she said breathlessly. "What the hell happened here? Where is everyone? Are they okay?" She was borderline hysterical and the questions kept coming. "Where is he Mark? Where's Cristina? And Izzie? And George? Alex?" She had tears streaming down her face. The look in his eyes told her what she already knew: They were among the 'missing.'

Before Mark could give Meredith any kind of answer, an EMT walked up to him. "Excuse me, Chief," he began, but Mark interrupted him.

"I'm not chief anymore. I handed it off last week. What do you have?" Mark held Meredith closer as they waited for what news was about to be delivered.

The EMT nodded and held out a piece of paper and an ID badge. Mark grabbed the badge and unfolded the paper and tears immediately sprung to his eyes. He refolded the paper, looked at Meredith and said, "Mer, you better sit down."


End file.
